


Through an inventors eyes

by MrIruma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, more characters n stuff added after time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIruma/pseuds/MrIruma
Summary: It's basically a killing game, that is different from the one in the game, out of Miu's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically a killing game, that is different from the one in the game, out of Miu's perspective.

Miu lifted up her head, she had been sleeping in a classroom, feeling rather groggy. Not thinking anything of it however, due of her usually sleeping during class, she just takes back her sleeping position before realizing that this classroom was unfamiliar to her.

The inventor looked around confused, slowly getting up when she didn't see anyone from her class and stretching her body. Miu looked around the room, it was a fairly normal classroom, besides....”Sealed windows?” she wondered. If she would have her stuff then maybe she could try to open them, but all she has is...well only really what she's wearing and what's in her pockets. It took a while but then she noticed the cameras and the monitor, but doesn't really pay too much attention to them and exits the classroom.

It is then, that she spotted someone from her class. “Oi, Cockitchy, what's goin' on here?” Miu demanded from the shorter boy, who did not respond and just ran away. Miu followed him swiftly, eventually finding herself in front of the gymnasium door.

She opened it and found her whole class being in there, including Kokichi. It looks like she was the last one to arrive, and before she could ask what the hell is going on, a black and white bear suddenly appeared. The bear introduced himself as Monokuma and talked about some killing game. Minor panic was spreading under the students until Kaede held a speech about that no one would kill each other and that they'll all hold together because they're a class. Miu wasn't paying that much attention, partly because she was scared and partly because she was still in denial about being in such a situation in the first place. The strange black and white teddy bear disappeared and her classmates were starting to go out of the gymnasium. Miu didn't have any better to do so she just followed them with slightly shaky legs until they found their rooms.

She looked at all of them and went inside her own room when she spotted it. Miu looked around her room, there wasn't really anything extraordinary about it besides once again the camera and the monitor, and there being something under her blanket. She lifted them, curious but also with a feeling of nervousness to what it might be, to see what it is and let out a small gasp when the inventor saw what it was. It was a medium sized blue rat plushie with a red shirt, swirly glasses and a friendly smile. It was none other than Miu's plushie who she named Mr. Iruma.

She had gotten him as a kid and seeing him definitely helped her calm down despite the situation that she found herself in, and she smiled at him. But then she started to ask herself how he got her since she definitely didn't let him here and there's only two people who know about him excluding herself. “.....guess it's three now...” Miu figured with a quiet sigh. Miu had been trying to hide his existence from the others since...well, always, so one more person knowing it know scared her a bit, especially because she has no idea who it could be. If it was someone like Kokichi then the news would spread fast and everyone would make fun of her. The mere thought of that just made her hold him closer for comfort, even if the others would know she wouldn't give him up, he's too important to her for that. He was her first friend before Tenko became her friend after all.

Thinking of the shorter girl , Miu carefully put Mr. Iruma under her blanket to make sure he has it warm enough, gave him a kiss, and went out of her room. She didn't see anyone when she got outside “They must be checkin' out their rooms.” she thought and searched Tenkos room. The inventor went up the stairs to Tenko's room and knocked. No one answered the door but Miu waited, looking at the little picture of Tenko on her door. She found that it looked rather cute and smiled a bit.

Miu waited minutes but Tenko didn't answer her so she thought that Tenko might be somewhere else. Miu jumped down the stairs, nearly falling when she landed and then sprinting off. Several hours passed until Miu went back to her room and letting herself fall in her bed. No matter where she went, she couldn't find Tenko and it did quite worry her, but she knew that Tenko could protect herself and maybe was taking a nap wih Himiko...a pretty long nap if that's the case but she's fine either ways. Miu didn't even change her clothes or anything, she just went under her covers holding Mr. Iruma close and tried to sleep. The worry for Tenko did keep her awake however. “Do ya think she's fine?” Miu asked her little soft friend, making him nod. She then smiled at him again and nuzzled him and slowly fell asleep while holding him close to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time I've written somethin so I hope its fine!


	2. Chapter 2

Miu woke up early, way earlier than the morning announcements, she always woke up early to start working early, but this time she couldn't work even if she wanted to, could she? Well, she could always try to see if she finds some stuff she can build something with but she thought she could profit of being able to sleep longer than usually and laid in bed. The thoughts of not finding Tenko the day before came back to her and she thought she should check if she is there now but decided against since Tenko would probably sleep anyways and she didn't want to deal with a grumpy Tenko. So she decided to try to remember how she got there, she couldn't just forget something like that after all! In the end nothing came but hey, she did fall asleep again which meant she would have more energy for the next day!

Not that she really felt that when she woke up again but figured that it still didn’t have a downside. She got up and changed to her normal clothes and wondered if she should go breakfasting already, but as she stepped out of her room she decided she'd take a walk first, who knows what she could discover? And so she did, she didn’t know for how long she walked but eventually she found herself in front of a small building. She was quite curious on what it was and walked to the door, hoping it would be open. And open it indeed was and inside was a lot of things other people would probably write off as junk, but to Miu it was quite the find! She could use most, of not all to build things and there even were proper tools! She couldn't really believe it, she really couldn’t, it was just.......too good to be true! Yet it appeared that it was indeed true and there was just so much stuff she's not sure she could ever run out of it, it was really quite amazing.

She wanted to start building......something, really just anything right there and then but a noise stopped her, it was her stomach that was rumbling like she didn't eat anything proper for days! Then again, that was the case since she never ate that much before, not that she wasn't hungry enough or anything, she just didn't feel like she had enough time to, and the day before she didn't even feel like eating at all but now she could, once she finds the cafeteria! It wasn't difficult to find, it was quite the big room after all. Upon looking inside she found nearly all of her classmates inside, damn! She didn't like walking into rooms when it could get her a lot of unwanted attention but oh well, she was hungry and they probably already saw her anyways. She didn't really make much, just a sandwich which was all she really could do without the precious help of a microwave, well, she could have asked Kirumi to make her something but she didn't want to waste her time and a sandwich or two would be enough anyways. She looked around the room and saw Tenko, looks like she wouldn't eat along after all, hooray! And it was kind of a relief to see her best friend after she couldn't find her yesterday.

She was just about to sit down after greeting Tenko, as suddenly......? Huh, what was that? The monitor suddenly lit up, revealing a message ordering them to.....kill someone? If no one did by tomorrow, everyone would die.......killing someone to prevent death didn't make a lot of sense for her and she didn't really want to see anyone dead, sure, there were some who annoyed her sometimes but that still didn't mean she'd want to see them dead. She looked around to see some scared, some kinda panicky and some silent, probably shocked. She herself felt.......oddly calm.....but cold, not a nice feeling. 

After that, she headed to the building she found, normally she'd be quite happy but now she just felt......weird.....but she was sure that it would soon go away! And it did, as she worked on a project in the building nothing but the usual feeling she always had while working was there, which was.....nothing unusual, really. A knock on the door took her attention. She hesitated, did they know she was there? She didn't really want anyone else to find it but it was in plain sight so it was unavoidable. She got up to open the door and she saw.........Kaede and Shuichi......? Well, she saw more Kaede than Shuichi, the former just seeming much brighter and noticeable, like when you see someone you know in a crowd and the others kinda blend out. It usually happened when she saw her but it still mildly confuses her each time, maybe its just her aura? Well, it's not important now, more importantly was why they were here and why they weren't really surprised to find her here. As it turned out they did find it before and figured Miu would take a liking here.....and apparently it might even be made specifically for her since Kaede found a room with a Grand Piano in it which, unless it was pure coincidence, would be meant for her. They came up with the name research lab for it, Miu guessed maybe it would help develop their talents? But in the end she didn't really care though. 

Finally coming to the subject of why they were there in the first place, it turned out they wanted her to do something......something really simple, really, just putting a self activation function into a camera. It would be the simplest thing she would have done in a long time and she thought it could be a great warm up....despite the fact she already started with something else so a warm up wouldn’t be that necessary but that didn't matter to her, especially not if she could help Kaede! Just thinking about it made her feel kinda funny inside, excited certainly but also something else.....she couldn't really identify what but she didn't care much at that moment. She gladly accepted the “job”, both seeming kinda surprised but happy that she accepted. In the end it took a lot longer than usually but not because it was difficult, she just put a lot of extra care into it. 

In the evening it was Shuichi who went to pick it up, she told him about the intervals which were only some seconds, she didn't know what they'd need it for but she figured some seconds would be the most fitting and gave it to him. 

After a while Kirumi came in, probably to clean but Miu just told her she prefers if she keeps everything the way it is as she can find things better that way, luckily Kirumi understood and was about to leave but.....Miu felt the sudden urge to ask her where she's going next. Kirumi seemed a bit surprised but answered with her usual tone of voice that she was going to clean the library and Miu asked if she could come along because..... she needed to get a book from there, yes, it totally was that and not just that she felt.....lonely. Kirumi accepted and the two went to the library. 

When they did arrive at the library however, they found something rather shocking, it was a dead body with blood practically everywhere close to the head. Miu felt like throwing up but she managed to keep it in....somehow. She felt like she had to sit down to not collapse but before that a voice interrupted her state of shock, it was Kirumi's, she asked Miu if she felt well enough to get the others, the answer obviously was no but she nodded. She didn't even know where to search but the first two weren't far, she nearly walked into them even, it were Kaede and Shuichi. The only word she could get out was “Library” and even that took an immense effort, she really felt like she was going to faint. Slowly the others came into the library and Miu took her place next to Kirumi again, she didn't even really notice at first but she still stayed even when she did. 

After everyone arrived a certain black and white colored bear appeared, saying that now they had to find out who the culprit was if they wanted to survive. Kaede proposed that everyone should search in a team of at least two because she thought it might help us find more clues. Surprisingly Kirumi asked Miu if she wanted to team up with her, Miu could only nod but was kinda glad Kirumi asked her, she really didn't want to be alone at that moment. After some minutes Miu properly got her voice back and asked if they could look for clues not that close to the body since it made her sick and Kirumi accepted it. They ended up looking through the library but didn't really find anything, Miu felt bad for it but Kirumi said that at least they can confirm that there is really nothing which comforted Miu a bit.

Then a monitor lit up again with the message that it was time for the trial now and Miu didn't think she could feel any more sick but there she was. They all went to the trial grounds where they had to go down with an elevator, great, she hated elevators. The trial was surprisingly short but the culprit was more than just surprising! It was........Shuichi? Out of everyone he was one of the last he would have suspected.....she looked to Kaede, she knew the blonde had a crush on him so she looked quite pained, which hurt Miu. She didn't watch his execution but it certainly didn't sound great, she didn't understand why some watched but maybe they were too shocked, they certainly looked like that. Some minutes after that Kaede tried to hold a somewhat motivating speech but it was obvious she just wanted to cry, Miu wished she could help her but she knew she couldn't. Before she knew, Miu was back in her bed holding Mr. Iruma close, she couldn't remember her walking here but she really didn't want to remember anything and luckily fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I wasnt specific with the class trial but I just wanted it done and its similar to the game's heh


End file.
